


A Step into our Unreality

by 2hypergirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hypergirls/pseuds/2hypergirls
Summary: This is a collection of randomness that brings you into our world of Harry Potter. Yes we frequently include characters in our day-to-day conversations.





	

“OI FRED!” George called out from the living room of the apartment he shared with his brother. “This internet thing says you died in the battle at Hogwarts!”

“Really?” Fred laughed walking in from the kitchen “Funny. I don't feel dead.”

“WHO LET THE TWINS USE THE INTERNET” called Alicia.

“I only meant to show dad google.” Ginny sighed, “it kind of went downhill from there.”

“You showed Arthur Google?” Uttered a shocked Harry.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time” she sheepishly shrugged.

“So, are we just ignoring the fact that some muggle is going around telling everyone I'm dead? Who is this Rowling woman anyway” Fred frustratedly sat down next to his twin to get a good look at the preposterous statement.

“SHE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH US. SHE WAS IN HARRY'S CLASS” Katie called from the kitchen.

“Is this revenge for some prank we did?” asked George.

“Oh Merlin” Fred set the laptop down on the coffee table in front of him, and leaned back in his seat “Please tell me she isn't pissed that we interrupted the exams with Umbridge or something.”

Katie walked in with a box of pizza, “Nah, she just wanted to chronicle Harry’s story.” She took a bite of her pizza “Plus, you did get knocked out in the battle. Maybe she got her facts mixed up. It _was_ pretty chaotic there after all.”

At that point Hermione descended from the stairs “What are we talking about” she asked sitting indian style next to Katie on the floor

“That Rowling lady.” The petite brunette replied, gesturing to the box in front of her “Pizza?”

“ I still can't believe the ministry allowed her to write a whole series on the wizarding world and the muggles don't suspect a thing” she said taking Katie up on the offer.

“Hermione... why are you in my house?” questioned George. Before Hermione could answer Ron came downstairs pulling on his shirt. “Morning bro, but still... Why are you here”

“It's a little obvious don't you think? What did you expect was gonna happen when you told Ron he could crash here whenever he needs to get away from mum?” Ginny laughed as she made some rather risque gestures with her hands.

“I really didn't need that visual of my best friends Gin…” Harry cringed

“Why is Harry here!” George was growing increasingly exasperated.

“Maybe we should just stop asking why certain people are here” Lee chimed in hysterically laughing at Ginny's face.

“I went to bed and only people who lived here were here. I wake up and Katie, harry, ginny, Ron and Hermione are here for some reason”

“Harry and I have been talking to you since this conversation started.” Ginny stifled a laugh

“Oh for the love of Merlin” George said groaning into his hands “I'm going back to bed”

“Sounds like a plan” Angelina winked at Fred before ascending the staircase quickly followed by her boyfriend.

“I guess it's just us then” Alicia giggled

Just then Draco Malfoy stormed in carrying baby Teddy. “POTTER!” he called making Katie jump “Just because this child is my relation does NOT mean I will be playing babysitter while you and the other weasel pairings do Merlin only knows what here!”

“THAT'S IT I'M MOVING” George threw his arms in the air. And went upstairs muttering to himself.

“Nice shirt Malfoy. Very Weasley.” Lee commented on the sweater Molly had knitted Draco for Christmas as a peace offering.

“ IT'S COMFORTABLE” The blonde shouted defensively

“Why is it he got a sweater and _we_ , who have been friends with the boys for _years,_ got squat?” Katie pouted.

“I saved you from my in laws” Alicia stated simply.

“Fair enough....”

“I can dig them out if you'd like.” The blonde smirked

Draco looked at the pair questioningly “Does that woman just have a stockpile of these, so she can continue collecting children?”

“No, she just really likes to knit.” Alicia defended

“Well…” Draco’s likely snarky comment was cut off by Teddy, who was starting to fuss in his arms, “Bollocks!” he cursed and looked down to see the baby's hair turning a fiery shade of red.

“And so it begins…” Lee said as he looked at the red haired infant  “WEASLEYS! PASS THE BABY!”

“Uh..the only Weasley in this room is Allie.” Katie gestured to her friend, “and I don't think she knows _how_ to hold a baby”

“My hair isn't even red” Alicia said holding out her blonde hair “obviously it's not me he's after anyway.”

“Well the rest of them better get their arses down here because we’ve got about 10 seconds before he starts screaming” Draco rocked the fussing baby in a frantic attempt to calm him.

Ginny came flying back in through the door she exited through minutes prior. “I HEARD THE BABY NEEDS ME”

“Oh please let it be you he wants” Draco carefully handed the baby off to the youngest Weasley. Teddy continued screaming clearly unhappy with the choice.

“Guess not” Ginny gently rocked him as she moved to the stairs clearly disappointed “RON! YOU'RE UP!” she called to her brother.

“I'M COMING!” Ron called back.

“I didn't need to know that…” Katie grimaced

Ron came downstairs followed by Hermione, Fred, Angelina, and George. “Not what I meant you pervert.” He carefully took Teddy from Ginny and resumed the gentle rocking motion Draco had started. Teddy continued to cry, still unhappy with the choice in Weasley. “Next”

All remaining siblings passed Teddy around each trying, and failing to soothe the screaming infant.

“What now?” Draco asked looking from the upset Teddy to the Weasleys.

“LOOK!” Ginny shouted pointing to Teddy who was now sporting not only red hair but also blue dragon scales.

Harry, who had come in due to hearing his godson crying, took Teddy from Fred “I'll floo him”

“I'm going too” Draco said picking up Teddy's diaper bag, which he had discarded onto the coffee table shortly after arriving.

Angelina leaned into Fred and whispered “You ever get the feeling Charlie has more dragons than just the kind in Romania?”

“I heard that Johnson!”

“No, I think he keeps one in London” Fred laughed, far less concerned than Angelina about keeping his voice low.

“I'm leaving now. Please give me the child so I can stop the insufferable screaming.” Draco took Teddy and hugged him close in attempt to hide his pink cheeks.

“Is that a blush I detect?” Harry smirked “How uncharacteristic for a Malfoy.”

“Shove off Potter”

Harry laughed as he handed Draco the floo powder. “Maybe I should leave this task to you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do” He teased winking at the blonde before narrowly dodging the rattle thrown in his direction.

Draco sighed and stepped into the fireplace holding Teddy close to his chest protecting him from any soot that'd get into his face, “Dragon Reserve. România....”

FLOO POWDER POWER FLOO POWDER POWER.

Ginny stared into the now empty fireplace. “Ever get the feeling mum just collects children so she can play matchmaker?”

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger “I don't pretend to know what mum’s motives are. I just eat the food and wear the sweater.” he said shaking his head.

“Isn't that how you made it through school? Eat the food and have me do your homework.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

“I'm a simple man” Ron shrugged as he grabbed a slice of pizza one of the girls had left on the table.

“Soooo... We just gonna be cool with the obvious sexual tension radiating off Malfoy when it comes to Charlie?” Lee raised his eyebrows.

Fred shrugged “I don't really care so..”

“I think that was directed more to Ron and Harry.” Katie turned to look at the former “Aren't you guys like sworn enemies or something?”

“Im mostly over it. We were young and both parties acted like prats” Harry shrugged

“Besides” Ron added around a mouthful of pizza “do you wanna control Charlie ‘I play with dragons for a living’ Weasley?”

Hermione looked away from her boyfriend’s horrible manners and at Lee who was thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“Nah. I'll leave that to Malfoy” he winked at Ron who was now nearly choking on his stolen food.

“Oh god that image is gonna haunt me in my nightmares” George grimaced “Alright new rule! If you don't live in this house your personal lives stay OUT!”

Alicia, Fred, Angelina, and Lee in unison smiled “Veto!”

“GAH I need a drink”

“I'll go for one of those” Lee said as he began raiding the twins liquor cabinet

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Romania

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot from Teddy’s blanket. Charlie, having heard the infant’s cries quickly entered the room.

“Charlie please make him stop.” Draco held out the red haired, dragon scaled, screaming Teddy.

Charlie took the baby. “Hey there little dragon” Draco flopped onto the nearby couch “Aww you're so cute when you're flustered” Charlie teased looking up from the baby.

“A Malfoy is never 'cute'”

“You’re a cutie pie just like Teddy here.” Charlie teased as he ruffled Draco’s hair.

“Why must everyone tease?” Draco huffed and attempted to straighten his now messy hair, “I am not cute. I am fierce and dangerous.”

“Says the Dragon in a Weasley sweater”

“... The baby has been delivered. I'm leaving”

Draco stood up and headed for the fireplace. Charlie watched the blonde with a smirk.

“Don't you wanna see the dragons again?”

Draco hesitated, “...no”

“I don't believe you.”

“I hate dragons” Draco lied

Charlie raised an eyebrow “Seriously?” he chuckled

“Don't you have an infant to entertain or something?”

“That the best excuse you can come up with Dragon?”

“I left the tea on?”

“You've spent too much time with my family. I have never heard such poor excuses from a snake.” Charlie laughed as he shook his head at the blonde and walked into his bedroom “Your dragon gear is in the closet.” He called over his shoulder as he headed towards the attached nursery.

“Damn Weasleys....” Draco muttered under his breath

“I HEARD THAT”

“Hearing of bats the lot of you” he threw up his arms in exasperation and walked towards the room he had seen the red-headed dragon keeper enter.

“Get your gear on...unless you prefer me protecting you from a pissed off fire breathing dragon again” Draco could hear the smirk in Charlie’s voice.

“I'm going I'm going.”

Charlie chuckled and started rocking the sleepy infant in his arms. Draco began to dress in the protective clothing, often catching himself peeking towards the nursery door out of the corner of his eye. Once he had finished lacing up his dragon hide boots he walked into the nursery, where he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and watched Charlie play with Teddy. The dragon keeper’s muscular and scared arms looked slightly out of place wrapped around the small child, who now sported his normal blue hair and slightly pale skin. The Slytherin found himself admiring Charlie's tanned skin and lean muscles, which could only have come from years of quidditch followed by the training needed to survive living among dragons. His partially singed hair was pulled into a short ponytail held with a leather tie at the base of his neck and his jeans were covered in mud from whatever task he had been doing outside before he was interrupted by Teddy’s cries. As Charlie laid down the now sleeping infant, Draco saw the sleeping Norwegian ridgeback tattoo that covered the bare skin of his shoulder blade it’s tail curled protectively around it’s eggs. Draco's eyes traveled along the rough skin of Charlie’s back, stopping at his toned arse as he bent over to kiss Teddy’s forehead.

Draco cleared his throat “I'm ready” _‘What the hell am I doing?’_ He thought as he shook his head and quickly averted his eyes suddenly very interested in the mobile above the crib, miniature dragons of course.

“Took you long enough” Charlie said straightening up.

“I was....distracted”

“Gay”

“Excuse me?!?”

“Don't think I didn't notice you staring at my arse again.”

“You wish Weasley” Draco straightened up lifting his chin in defiance.

“You have no idea…”Charlie mumbled as he walked past and into his bedroom

“What was that??”

“You heard me” Charlie turned and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face that put the blonde’s signature expression to shame.

“Screw you”

“Ooh feisty. Is that an offer Malfoy?” Charlie chuckled and walked out of the room grabbing a clean shirt on his way, leaving a stunned and blushing Draco behind. “Coming?”

Shaking his head once again to clear it of his not-so-innocent thoughts, Draco collected himself and followed. He held his head high, looking every bit the Malfoy he was, as he walked past Charlie, all signs of shock and blush gone.

Charlie watched as he passed, not so subtly checking out the lean seekers build. A mischievous smile crossed his face. “I love a challenge”


End file.
